


Little pleasure

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex, character x reader, male reader - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Warnings: oral sex, reader x character, drabble.Rating: +18.Couple: Eto x male  reader.Summary: Lying on the couch, she gives you a little pleasure. Be grateful . Eto x male reader.





	Little pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Initial note: A person named Utoh in the AO3 asked me an Eto x reader. So, here's that drabble.

Narrator P.O.V.  
"You're lying on the couch, letting go as if there was no tomorrow. So you feel something tinkering with your private parts. So , here is she . With her pretty green and shamless smile . She puts your pants down . She plays with your balls . For then sucking your penis . She licks from the base to the tip with pleasure . She raises her tongue frantically over the head and sucks . She sucks with a lot of willpower . You feel waves of pleasure invaded your body. She still is playing with your balls and licking your penis . So , a hot jet explodes in the delicate mouth that sucked you in. She drinks a little, and at the end, licks her thin lips with pleasure. She stands up and says: "Your big baggy, be grateful for that little pleasure. It's not every day that i'm going to please you like this. "So she left the room . You go crazy and jerk off until you're tired."


End file.
